I don't want to keep losing you
by chrisy cal
Summary: al has mysterious power but ed dated roy and married him. but al is alone, but someone want to take his power. find out
1. Chapter 1

The full metal alchemist - hurt/comfort/family – I don't want to keep losing you anymore

Chapter 1: why did I live in this world?

When Ed came back from the other side of the gate and started dating Roy and al has his body back and has mysterious powers and works for nariko for like every Friday to Wednesday and nariko treats nice. Winry, Nariko, her brother naruto and everybody else knew about it except Ed and Roy.

When Al was sitting near the fire place and thinking about his brother and Roy being together and it wasn't things supposed to be. And al doesn't want to be alone anymore. And al was thinking the others were saying to him about Ed and Roy.

Flashback

When Al was walking towards nariko house and hears some two girls started talking to him. Hey are you Edward Elric's little brother? One of the girls said to him.

Yes, I'm Edward Elric's little brother and May I ask why? He asks the two girls.

I saw your big brother dating Roy mustang and they're a cute couple and say to him please! One of the two girls waved at him of going home and al kind of sad. And some people keep repeat saying him and he can't take it anymore. And when the rain comes al cried.

Flashback end

When Al was thinking when Ed didn't started dating Roy.

Flashback

When al finished cooking their favorite meal and almost telling Ed the food is ready he saw Ed getting dress and he said to him. Ed where you going? He asks him.

Roy told me to ask me something and eat without me. And he patted on my head and he left.

And few hours later, he came in happy and I ask him. Brother why you're so happy? I told him.

Because Roy ask me to date him! He shouted.

Waa, I'm so happy for you! I shouted and then I ask him a promise. And Ed can we promise something.

Sure al, what is it?

Can we promise to be a family forever ever and never forget! And al and Ed showed their pinky and said.

Promise me, promise me to be a family and never forget. And they smiled.

Flashback end

And Ed did not remember and forget the promise they made. And Al heard the door opened and it was Ed while smiling and al said to him. Brother why you're so happy? And al pretends to smile.

Because Roy ask me to marry me and were going to be married next month! He shouted.

Waa, I'm so happy for you!

Wow, I'm sleepy I think I'm to bed! Ed passed from al and went to bed and al was thinking.

Why did I live in this world? Al thought and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Full metal alchemist chapters 2

When al helps nariko at her home they are cleaning the rooms for Pokémon's bedroom and helping everything at the house nariko notice al was sad and worried and when they are finish cleaning and they ate and nariko said to him.

Are you really ok?

Of course I'm ok! Al gets nervous and goes to music room where nariko and her band make her music and he shut the door and he gets the guitar and sing

A song

What made me think  
"How can you say that with a straight face?"  
When you asked, "When will we meet again?

Anytime you talk too much, I know you don't get it.  
For a moment I see your bluff and I cry.  
Do my tears even work on you?

I keep saying, "I want to be loved" in my own special way,  
but you still don't get the hint.  
I have this nagging feeling that I'll never see you again…  
I wish I could tell you, but I can't find the words.  
Maybe I'd rather listen to you lie.  
I can't even say, "Don't leave me."

When you let go of my hand,  
will you forget about me?  
I wish I could tell you, but I can't find the words.  
Maybe I'd rather listen to you lie.  
I can't even say, "Don't leave me."

Finish song

And al finishes his song and someone claps at him and it was nariko with a smile.

Wow! What a nice song did you write it?

Yeah I did I always be and I have the lyrics. Al pretends to smile.

Are you worried about your ed and Roy? nariko said to him and and al said to her.

Yeah I just don't want be alone and if brother is happy with its okay anyway they will have family and I just want leave him alone and I will be going to another city to place to live.

Oh al. and nariko said and she saw al and someone spying on al and went to forest and he went to a layer and he went to his boss office and knocked at the door.

Come in! He shouted and came in the door and he saw his boss almost killing a man with a knife.

Hey boss, I found him that boy who has the power. He said to him and he smirk and he killed the man

Alright, leave him alone until we capture him and that mine.

Um, boss why you want to get that boy name alponse elric the brother of Edward elric the fullmetal alchemist.

Because, I will be the powerful villain and rule the world and I junko l. rendent will super will be powerfull! He shouted and he listens.

Meanwhile

Al went home and went his bedroom and gets his Wright a song and look at sky, and when his brother went home with Roy and he pretend sleep and ed and roy ignored his bed room and they sleep and al cried and tomorrow will be ed and roy marriage party.

Authors note- it will be long story and it nice. Find out.


End file.
